The present invention relates to an asbestos bulk extractor, that is, a device for obtaining a bulk sample of asbestos containing material, and a method for extracting or obtaining that sample.
One prior art device, a Nilfisk asbestos bulk sampler, manufactured by Nilfisk of America, Inc. of Malvern, Pa., utilizes a flexible, cone shape hood which defines an extraction region about an extraction site. A fixed corer is mounted in the interior of the flexible cone. The cone and fixed corer are mounted on the end of a vacuum hose. The operator places the cone/corer over the extraction site and moves the cone, corer and vacuum hose back and forth to core and obtain a sample of the material potentially containing asbestos. To remove the asbestos containing material, the operator detaches the corer base from a cylindrical holder in the interior of the flexible cone and withdraws the sample and places it in a vial or container.